One early morning
by Boness
Summary: One early morning Goten wants to experiment on his Dad. Warning: GokuXGoten, don't like don't read! I might make a second chapter with trunks if People really like it! but that's only if I get reviews! Then again, this is incest... so iv'e warned you.


One early morning Goku was sleeping in bed while chi chi was out at work. All of a sudden Goten decided to peep into his Dad's bedroom to get a good glimpse of his Daddy's penis, Goten was already pumping his little man tool, and out of curiosity he walked up to the foot of his Dad's bed, and climbed onto it.

Five minutes later Goku felt something fumbling around in his orange pants, he raised the covers up and saw Goten pulling down his orange pants. "What on earth are you doing son" Goku yelled. Goten smiled cheapishly at his Dad and said "well it's just that I got a small dick, and every time I try to have sex with a girl, they leave me because they can't feel anything when we're having sex, so I just wanna know what it feels like to have a big rod up my ass, that's all". Goku looked down at his son very confusingly as his big dick flopped out. Goten looked at it in awe as It grew and grew larger and larger, and harder and harder until it couldn't grow no more. It was nice, hard and wet now.

"OH MY GOSH DAD! nice cock, how is yours so big but mines isn't" Goten smiled amazed at its tanned sculpted glistening drips of sweat gliding down the hard pulsing shaft, and it's 8 veins going up the shaft and around it , and lets not forget about that big black hairy bush that fully covered his whole pelvis, and lets not forget about those large basketballs that hung like two pairs of adult size Dragon balls it's self.

Goten took out a pack of red condoms, called 'hot like fire". He pulled one out, opened the wrap, and took out the red condom, then stretched it around the head of the penis and slowly pulled it down.

Goku threw his head back, squeezed his eyes shut, and clenched his teeth as Goten slowly pulled down the condom tightly around his Daddy's thick dick. Goku moaned as it slithered all the way down his pulsing shaft. "RED and HOT". It was standing nice and tall now, and Goku's dick started to throb uncontrollably hard as he could feel a hot thick sensation lightening up inside his monster cock. Then out of nowhere, he rippped Goten's pants off and slammed his hard throbbing dick down his son's tight pink virgin asshole, piercing threw the insides of his sons anus.

Goten's anus stung like fire as Goku smacked his humongous dick harder against his son's buttcheecks with each thrust.

Goten formed tears in his eyes as Goku continued his long powerful hard thrust, he pounded his dick against his son's prostate like a punching bag over and over again making Goten start to cry and become dizzy!

"OH FUCKING YEAHHHHHH SON! YOU LIKE THAT SHIT DON'T YA! Goku screamed out as he started smacking his son's ass with his rough hand giving him an ass whopping. Goten's body was flying back and forth as Goku lost his fucking mind! he turned into super saiyan Goku and started pounding the dog shit out of his son's ant sized hole, the bed started shaking, and the moans and groans got louder and louder.

Super saiyan Goku grabbed Gotens pickle dick, and started pumping it at the speed of light, Goten's eyes whitened out as he shot his hot thick load straight out and "SMACK" hits the wall, his face grimaced and contorted as his dick was still being pumped viciously by the now blonde haired Goku.

Goku let go of Gotens little wiener and sloppily licked all of his cum off of his hand. So he let go of Goten's waist and dropped his heavy muscular body on top of his son's with a big bounce, smothering Goten in the mattress.

Super saiyan Goku grabbed the bed sheets and smacked his waist straight down on top of Goten's butt causing the bed to make a loud "THUMP". He smacked Gotens body deeper into the mattress as he smacked harder and deeper. Goten squealed with each smack. Both of their bodies were bouncing up and down upon the bed causing the mattress to sink deeper and deeper.

UGH! (SMACK) UGH! (SMACK) UGHN! FUCK! Goku moaned out with each powerful smack.

Super saiyan Goku finally used all his might to thump Goten's bubble butt to the hilt making it jiggle and turn red. He smacked him so hard it sounded like an ass whooping, or almost like gun shots. The bed was completely ruined, but the intense sex increased more and more. Goku started smacking him faster and faster, making Goten tighten harder around him.

His anus was so tight it took force to pound into his own son, Pulling his own cock in and out with great strenth. Goten's anus tightened harder around the stretched dick with each thump. Goku could hardly take it anymore, so he sat up in a doggy style position and jack-hammered his dick in the tight anus so hard he almost cummed. IT was like trying to hammer a nail into a hard stone wall.

Goku then warned Goten to hold onto the covers as he fucked him to the heavens. He went faster and faster and and harder and harder and kept going until he felt like he couldn't stop anymore.

OH SHIT SON! I'M ALMOST THERE! FUCKKKKKKKK! I'M GONNA BUST MY NUTTT! super saiyan Goku whined out in pain as if he were having a seizer, and his head tossing up and down weakly at his own sloppy wild thrust.

Goten could hear his father sorrowfully moaning as he got fucked to the speed of light. Super saiyan Goku started fucking him sloppily hard and moaned like a girl as the salty cum rushed up his entire dick and exploded powerfully out in hot gushes of creamy hot sperm. The gooey substance tore threw the condom filling Gotens stomach up to the hilt, and there was so much of it that it Flooded out of Gotens anus like a gloopy creamy waterfall. There was cum all over the place, filling up the mattress in a big milky puddle, and when Goku was finally finished erupting his hot gushy semen inside of his son, he fell on top of him with a big "BOUNCE".

"Goodnight son".

Goodnight Dad".


End file.
